Tim Kring
Tim Kring is a writer, executive producer and the creator of Heroes. Kring is also a very vocal 9/11 denier, which was a big influence on Heroes Reborn Chapters written Volume One * Genesis - Events are set in motion as a total eclipse casts its shadow across the globe and a genetics professor uncovers his father's research revealing that people with super powers are living among us. * Don't Look Back - Discovering new abilities, Matt Parkman listens in on a girl's thoughts, Niki finds herself capable of brutal strength, Claire deals with high school life after a seemingly deadly fall and Hiro investigates New York. * Seven Minutes to Midnight - Determined to lead a normal life, Claire focuses on Homecoming and Mohinder returns to India to bury his father. * Godsend - As Claire faces the consequences of her deal with The Haitian and as Hiro and Ando set out to find a samurai sword, one new hero makes a shocking debut. * How to Stop an Exploding Man - Isaac's shocking predictions unfold in Kirby Plaza, where the heroes face pain and peril. Volume Two * Four Months Later... - The fates of Peter, Nathan, and Matt are revealed as a new sinister force begins murdering heroes. With the family hiding in Costa Verde, Noah and Claire attempt to live as inconspicuously as possible. After landing in feudal Japan, Hiro meets his hero Takezo Kensei. Twins Maya and Alejandro Herrera hope to travel into the U.S. from Mexico, in hopes of finding help with their deadly abilities. * The Kindness of Strangers - While taking care of her family and cousin Micah, Monica Dawson begins to exhibit some new abilities. Angela makes a shocking confession as new information about the previous generation is revealed. With Molly's "nightmare-man" continuing to haunt her, Matt asks her to put aside her fears and locate him. Suspecting Claire has a new boyfriend, Noah fears for the future and Maya and Alejandro make a grim discovery on the road. * Four Months Ago... - When the clock turns back four months, Nathan pays a terrible cost for his heroic actions. While Peter survives his detonation over New York City, the Company “bags” him as a threat to the world, eventually leading to violent confrontation with Elle and the Haitian. D.L. makes the ultimate sacrifice for Niki and Micah. Maya horrifically manifests her dark powers for the first time and a mysterious, yet familiar face is introduced. Volume Three * The Second Coming - The shocking identity of Nathan's assassin is revealed — immediately throwing Peter and Matt into unfamiliar territory. Sylar decides a visit to Claire could give him a boost while Hiro and Ando are charged with safeguarding a family secret. In New York City, thanks to Maya, Mohinder makes a startling breakthrough. And who is Tracy Strauss? * The Butterfly Effect - Angela clashes with future Peter, over how to avert a worldwide catastrophe. Sylar attacks the Company's main facility, and during a battle with Elle, a dozen criminals with terrible abilities escape. Meanwhile, Claire discovers something unexpected about her abilities and Hiro and Ando track the formula and Daphne to Paris. Mohinder is thrilled to find his life evolving. Stuck in unfamiliar territory, Matt finds a guide to help him. * It's Coming - After a preemptive strike against Hiro and Ando in Africa, Arthur Petrelli orders Knox and Flint to hunt down Peter and Claire. Nathan is stunned to learn his father is alive — and leading a villainous charge to worldwide destruction. Meanwhile, back at Pinehearst, Sylar has a charged confrontation with Elle. Suresh begins testing his new, combined superpower formula. Later, with the others dead, injured or on the run, Matt attempts to wake Angela. Volume Four * A Clear and Present Danger - Everyone tries to begin new lives. Now powerless, Hiro tries to train a reluctant Ando to be a true superhero. Mohinder returns to life as a taxi driver, Peter is back to saving lives, and Daphne and Matt try to live as a normal couple. Claire’s attempt to live a regular life is cut short when she uncovers a plot orchestrated by Nathan to track down and capture those with abilities. Meanwhile, Sylar begins the search for his real parents. * An Invisible Thread - Nathan faces off against Sylar to keep him from meeting the President. Sylar has his own plans for his new partner. Meanwhile, Hiro learns that there are repercussions to regaining his ability. Elsewhere, Matt is forced to go to extraordinary lengths to protect his future with his family. Volume Five * Orientation - Claire struggles with adjusting to her new life in college. Elsewhere, Hiro and Ando continue their noble quest to help people by promoting their abilities. Angela fears Nathan will soon discover his true identity; while Matt is haunted by an unexpected visitor. Tracy Strauss and Noah join forces while Peter uses his abilities for good. A mysterious carnival clan, led by Samuel sets their sights on familiar faces. * The Fifth Stage - Noah is greeted by some unexpected visitors and Samuel’s grand plan begins to come to fruition. Meanwhile, Peter struggles to accept the truth and takes extreme measures to get what he wants. Elsewhere, Claire’s journey leads her to an unexpected destination. * Brave New World - Everyone bands together in an effort to stop Samuel from taking the lives of thousands. Peter joins forces with his most unexpected ally to save Emma. Meanwhile, Noah’s life hangs in the balance as he and Claire find themselves trapped underground with oxygen quickly running out. Elsewhere, Hiro starts to come to grips with the decisions he has made and a hero reveals herself to the world. Kring, Tim Kring, Tim